Planos
by Vivi Mo
Summary: Lilian Evans não é uma garota certinha; junto com suas duas amigas, Marlene McKinnon e Loyse Marks, formam o trio mais quente de Hogwats. Evans deu para James sua chance, mas o bobinho fingiu que não gostava dela e tiveram um único encontro. Lily quer namora-lo e tem um plano pra isso. Confusões? Só lendo pra saber!


Era incrível que por onde elas passassem seriam o centro das atenções. As 3 garotas mais inteligentes, gostosas e quentes de Hogwarts estavam agora fazendo compras em Los Angeles.

- Lily, você tem certeza que vai com aquele pano pra festa? - falou Loyse Marks, a mais patricinha entre elas.

- Sim Lola, eu vou aquele lindo vestido.

- Ora Lily, você quer um novo e esta precisando.

- Deixa ela Lola, quando achar um que a agrade ela vai comprar, você sabe disso. - comentou Marlene Mckinnon.

- Realmente. Você só quer que eu compre algo pra poder pagar e gastar mais o dinheiro dos seus pais.

- Obvio né queridinha. Agora me diga, porque estamos indo a uma festa que não conhecemos ninguém, nem quem nos convidou? - questionou Lola

- Porque fomos convidadas, e aposto minha corrente de ouro branco que vamos encontrar algum menino de Hogwarts. - falou Marlene.

- Ponto pra Lene. Agora vamos que estou persentindo que meu sapato esta naquela loja. - apontou Lily.

- Schuts. - falaram as outras duas com um sorrisinho.

* * *

Enquanto isso na mansão Potter, James Potter e Remus Lupin jogando xadrez de bruxo.

- Marotos - falou Siris Black entrando na sala - temos um programa pra esta noite.

- Onde vamos?

- A uma festa ai, ouvi uns meninos falando.

- Abre o jogo Sirius Black - falou Lupin.

- Eles falaram que nossas musas vão estar lá.

James que não estava nem ligando pra conversa, entrou nela rapidamente.

- Lola? Lene? Lily?

- Isso mesmo. E se eu me lembro bem a Ruivinha ta me devendo.

- Almofadinhas, você sabe que o James gosta dela.

- Eu não gosta dela Aluado, nos ficamos ano passado e pronto. Seguimos em frente.

- E porque você não ficou com mais ninguém depois dela? Enquanto ela continuou sua vida de farra?

- Porque não vejo mais graça naquelas menininhas de Hogwarts.

Na casa de Lola, as 3 se arrumavam e conversavam.

- Quando vai dar uma chance pro Severus? - perguntou Lola.

- Depois que a Lene admitir que ama o Black.

- JAMAIS. - falou Lene.

As duas riram.

- Você é uma safada Lily - falou Lene saindo do banheiro - Você é quer dar uns pegas no famoso Sirius Black, antes de mim.

- Errado. Ela quer deixar Sirius Black na coleira. - comentou Lola.

- Não consigo entender vocês duas.

- É facil querida. Resolvi que vou arrumar um namorado, mas só tem um homem em Hogwarts que tem poder pra tanto: James Potter. - falou Lily - Mas ele é um tapado e não admiti que gosta de mim, então vou namorar o Sirius por um tempinho.

- Você concordou com isso Lene? - perguntou Lola.

- Obvio, não estou nem ai pra ele. - falou Lene pegando suas coisas e voltando pro banheiro.

- O segundo motivo é pra Lene admitir que esta caidinha por ele. - falou em um tom mais baixo.

- Ele sabe disso? Quero dizer, desse plano?

- Não, não. Eu provoquei ele no fim no ano passado, tenho certeza que ele deve estar pensando nisso. E você vê como ele fica quando algum rolo dela começa a ir pra frente.

- Sim e sair com uma de nos seria o máximo pro Srius e seu ego. - falou Lola.

- Agora pense comigo, depois que nos dois terminarmos e a Lene tentar algo, ele vai ficar louco.

- Nos temos uma bela fama né?

- Claro que temos e pensar que conseguimos tudo isso em uma ano.

- Conseguimos o que? - perguntou Lene saindo do banheiro.

- A nossa fama. - falou Lola - Qualquer menino daquela escola daria um rim pra sair com uma de nos.

- Um rim? Eles trocariam de casa. - falou Lene rindo.

- Quem diria que as três menininhas assustadas do primeiro ano, iriam no quinto ano se tornar as mais inteligentes, quentes e gostosas de Hogwarts. As meninas mais velhas nos odiavam, os meninos queriam sair conosco e os Marotos entraram em fúria. - disse Lily rindo.

- Foi nosso ano mais difícil em relação aos três. Não aguentaram ter outro grupo chamando atenção, mas faziam questão de exibir pros setimanistas que eram nossos amigos e aos garotos de outros casas que nos eramos da Grifinoria - falou Lene.

- Finalmente vamos pro sétimo ano aproveitar nossos queridos garotos. - falou Lola - Sempre achei aquele regra feita no finalzinho do quinto ano meio idiota.

- Mas se não tivesse ela, esse ano seria um chato. - acrescentou Lene - E parem de lembrar o passado e vão se arrumar. Vou me maquiar e to saindo...Andem logo!

As três se calaram e foram se arrumar. Depois de um longo tempo estavam prontas e atrasadas.

- Como vamos? - perguntou Lene.

- Aparatar né queridinha, acabei de pesquisar uma rua perto da festa.

- Com varinha ou não?

- Sempre com varinha, Lene. Larga de ser preguiçosa, da ai que eu coloco na minha bolsa. - falou Lily

- Vamos ou não? - apressou Lola.

- Vamos.

Dando as mãos elas aparataram, mas não pararam com os pés no chão acabaram caindo em alguém.

- Ai, não olha por onde anda não - falou Lola.

* * *

~Remus

Resolvemos aparatar em uma rua próxima para não chamar atenção e para dar uma olhada no local e Pontas conversavam sobre alguma coisa, até que senti algo forte cair em cima de mim.

- Ai, não olha por onde anda não?!

Eu tinha certeza que conhecia aquela voz. E quando me levantei, sabia que estava certo. Lola, Lene e Lily.

- Ora Ora, se não são nossos Marotos favoritos - falou Lene.

- Vocês três deveriam tomar mais cuidado, poderiam ser trouxas.

- Relaxa Potter, se fossem trouxas nos daríamos um jeito - falou Lily indo abraçar Sirius.

- Vocês dariam mesmo.

- Dor de cotovelo James? - perguntou Lene.

- Jamais, já tive o que queria.

- Mas parece que o nosso cachorrão vai ter bem mais - acrescentou Lola.

Fico pensando como elas conseguem ser tão.. tão... Não sei a palavra, mas elas são.

- Oi Rem - falou Lily me abraçando.

Gostosas. Maravilhosas. Essas palavras se encaixariam perfeitamente. Conseguia sentir ps enormes peitos de Lily em mim. Como o Pontas pode ser tão burro? Devo me lembrar de xingar ele mais tarde.

- E eu? Não me cumprimenta Ruivinha?

- Olá Potter - respondeu Lily, sem nem olhar pra ele.

Se Lene não tivesse falado nada eles iriam começar, tenho certeza.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ouvimos uns caras falando da festa, então aparecemos - falei.

-Penetras! - falou Lola rindo.

- Sirius também ouvi que vocês iriam aparecer e resolvemos vit também - acrescentou Pontas.

- Estava com saudade? - perguntou Lily.

- Claro que não - falou Pontas.

-Estávamos sim - falei - Ouvi seu nome as ferias todas.

- Só o nome dela? - perguntou Lola - Assim você me decepciona, vai dizer que me esqueceu?

- Não consigo lembrar nem o seu nome - falei.

- Nossa Lobinho, assim eu fico triste. - falou se aproximando de mim.

Nos dois nunca tivemos nada, mas sempre flertamos quando possível. Quase ficamos em Hogwarts, mas a regra delas não permitiu, não sei como Lily ficou com o Pontas, na verdade eu sei, mas enfim. Esse ano ela não me escapa.

- Se você quiser posso te dar colo e te fazer esquecer o motivo da sua tristeza. - falei pegando ela pela cintura.

Ela logo se afastou, mas não antes de apertar minha bunda. E voltei a prestar atenção na conversa do Almofadinhas.

- Quer o que eu te prometi? - perguntou Lily com sua voz de garotinha.

- Quero.

- Vocês conhecem bem a cidade? - falou Lola e elas foram se aproximando.

- Espero que sim - continuo Lene - Não gosto de esperar.

- Quem quer, tem que correr atras - falou Lily, elas deram as mãos. Iriamos jogar.

- Não to no clina Evans - falou Pontas meio irritado.

- Só não esta, porque a Lily ta com o Black. Quem sabe você não possa se distrair também. - falou Lene piscando.

- Vocês três estão dando em cima de nos ou é impressão minha? - perguntou o idiota do Pontas. - Não tinham suas regras?

- Bobinhos - falou Lola - Nossas regras só se aplicam dentro de Hogwarts, aqui fora a história é outra. E se me lembro bem, vamos todos pro sétimo ano semana que vem!

- Isso não importa - falou Lily - Acho que a festa pode esperar. Vamos jogar!

Falando isso elas aparataram.


End file.
